There Go the Fighters
by Ruetheday
Summary: No one thought they would die. After all, no one thought they'd be reaped in the first place. But often evil overrides the innoncent.
1. There Go the Fighters

**CLOVE**

Until the referee rings the bell, until both your eyes start to swell, until the crowd goes home. What we gonna do ya'll? Give 'em hell, turn their heads. Gonna live life 'til we're dead! Give me scars, give me pain! Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me: There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter! Here comes a fighter! That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me. This one's a fighter!

**/AN:/ I don't own those lyrics, this character, or the Hunger Games.\:end\**

Her hands slip, a knot forms in her stomach, her head aches. Her palms are sweaty, blood on her arms, trickling down her leg. Clove's dark eyes are wide, large and full of fear for the first time in her life. Well, almost. A force hits her, knocking her off of her feet. She's small for her age, considered one of "the weaker ones." Luckily she's better trained. A swish and her next thing she knows her body is in the air, dangling in the boy's arms. His face is like a child's when he doesn't get what he wants. He pouts when his voice shouts. Clove's frantic, squirming to get out of his arms.

"YOU KILL HER?" Thresh shouts. Clove's vision falters, she sees black spots when she dizzily replies,

"No," weakly. She's telling the truth, but the boy doesn't believe her, no, he's positive she killed the girl.

The boy's lip quivers as if his partner's memory haunts him. It probably does. She was one of the only tributes who seemed pure enough, good-natured enough, innocent enough to deserve to win. The boy continues to talk, but Clove doesn't care anymore. She can't hear him or stand to listen. Then she sees it as she's trying to break free. A rock, the size of half of Cato's sword gripped between his fingers. She loses it- the sanity she kept. She cries in terror,

"CATO! CATO!" Her voice cracks and she stops. Unable to talk from fear. Thresh's arm raises above her head.

"CLOVE!" Cato's voice echoes into the field from the forest. Hope shimmers in Clove's eyes until she realizes that it's Thresh's cue to kill her. The rock seems deadly now, mocking her fright.

A soft scream escapes her lips as a blow strikes her head. She feels herself crumble to the ground. There goes the fighter.

**CATO**

Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end! 'Cause I could use some friends for a change! And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights, I always win, I always win... But I still wake up, I still see your ghost! Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know... So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of God for this? I miss my mom and dad for this? I still see your ghost…

**/AN:/ I don't own those lyrics, this character, or the Hunger Games.\:end\**

This is it. Thresh is dead. The redheaded girl as well. Now it's just me and the Lovers. Too bad one of them will have to die, just like Clove did. I know I can't win this anymore. Her ghost haunts me, telling me to join her. Sometimes I see Glimmer's too and Marvel's. They all surround me, telling me to join them. Then, there it is, the barking. It's followed by footsteps, hundreds of them. My instinct is to get up. I run for the Cornucopia, the only place I might be able to climb on.

The howling continues as I barrel through bush after bush and tree after tree, my hands clenched in fists. A wolf-like scream pierces the air, but it isn't theirs. It's mine. I rage through the forest. I enter the clearing and find myself facing the Cornucopia, staring where _she _died. I feel hot with anger, sweat, and the run, but I cannot stop. Katniss and Peeta, my enemies stand by the Cornucopia. They are oblivious to my terror. I keep running and they finally get the message and sprint to safety.

My heart pounds in my chest. I keep running. I climb on top of it. Katniss is up too. She has her arrows, _Glimmer's _arrows_. _I feel heat rush through my head. I surely have a fever. My head bangs against the wall on my struggle up. Blood fills my mouth and when I emerge on top the Cornucopia she's waiting for me, ready to kill me. No. Not yet she won't! I tackle Peeta and hold him.

"DO IT! Kill me. You'll kill him too…" a soft smile cracks my face in two. Blood still drips out of my mouth. There's a moment of stillness. Only the mutts make a sound. I look down and see her. Her eyes painted on the face of the mutt. Deep brown, seeping into my soul. Glimmer's there too, with her piercing eyes staring me down. Daring me to jump. The next thing I know an arrow penetrates my hand. I scream as Peeta tackles me, shoving me off of safety and off to join them. I still see her ghost.

**GLIMMER**

Compulsion has stained me, I'm nervously cradling our young love; Without known limits love like a butterfly cupped in my hands, I peek in to see beauty trapped. Confined it flutters, then it leaves behind colorful dust to remind me of the special times we've spent. But of course it has to leave my clutch. But enough's never enough to make a dent. It's too late now. I don't think it can fade. It's too real now. Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze. It's too late.

**/AN:/ I don't own those lyrics, this character, or the Hunger Games.\:end\**

Her eyes are shut, her hands hugging Cato's arm, the only thing warm enough in the icy night. The bright fire that was once glowing in the night is now ash. Thick smoke still curls around her pale nose. It twitches and the girl from One is awake. She spends minutes glancing around the campsite.

Glimmer's crystal blue eyes widen when she realizes she was supposed to guard the others from the girl in the tree. She pokes her head up from the pile of her sleeping allies and notices that it is still dark, the arena only lit by speckled stars in the night sky. The pale moon casts ominous shadows through the dense forest. Glimmer hears a sound, faint and hollow from above. Her frigid eyes drift upwards to the tree Katniss had scaled the night before. Glimmer's veins go cold. The girl stands on a fragile branch, barely balancing at the same time her hands work, carving into the stubborn limbs. Dangling below the branch, a deadly hive awaits its plummet. Glimmer sees Katniss look down again, and Glimmer eyes her desperately. She isn't quick enough to run, scream, or wake anyone else up, instead she remains frozen with fear.

CRACK! The large nest snaps off the branch and drops like a stone to the earth with a thud and splits in two. Glimmer saw it coming, but she is the least prepared to run. Now everyone is awake and chaos sinks in, controlling her rabid screams and cries for help. The girl with the knives cries too, but a hand picks her up into his arms and carries her away from the danger. Someone she thought loved her. She must have been wrong, she thinks, as the silhouettes fade into the horizon. Glimmers fragile voice calls out to Cato, as he leaves her there to perish.

Glimmer hardly noticed the dull pain coming from the swarm of mutations. She realizes now that she's hopeless, dying at the hands of the girl on fire. Her eyes find a point and stare as her lifeless body clings to just the silver bow and arrows, that Glimmer never got to use. A faint smile appears before she drifts off when she sees Cato returning, calling her name. Too bad he'll be too late.

**SO YEAH, I HATE MARVEL so he wasn't included. After all, how could RUEtheday like Marvel:P**

**Which tributes should I do next? Rue and Thresh? Or should I do people who aren't tributes like Cinna and Snow? Madge and Prim? Mr. Everdeen and Coin? Or old tributes? Finnnick and Mags? Any combo will work, tell me your ideas!:D**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO iridescent bookworm! Go check her stuff out!:) **

**This is also for a contest for Jo, Middy and Nona!:D**


	2. A Diamond in the Sky

**I know, I just said that I didn't want to do Marvel's POV! But, I mean when you hear this song, who do you think of besides maybe Glimmer?**

**Marvel**

Palms rise to the universe, as we moonshine and molly. Feel the warmth, we'll never die! We're like diamonds in the sky. You're a shooting star I see- a vision of ecstasy. When you hold me, I'm alive! We're like diamonds in the sky! At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes, so shine bright, tonight you and I; We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky! Eye to eye, so alive; We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky! Shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond, shining bright like a diamond. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!

**/AN:/ Not my lyrics! I don't own this character, the Hunger Games or that song! /:end/**

Marvel's awake. The beast inside him craves for a kill, so brutal as to fill the gap in his life. His eyes are bright, contained by this thirst. He prowls the night, searching for anyone who'd be an easy target. He decides to check the traps he made beforehand. He runs to the first. Empty. His body fills with rage, his hands start to shake. Wait, he looks back. A curvy figure slumps in the net. Blond locks of hair dangle in between the ropes in the trap. His heart aches, he leaps to the net now, energy buzzing within him. When he reaches it, the girl vanishes. He stares at it. Not again. She's gone again. He lost her! She's dead because of him! Once more, she's merely a shadow, her ghost haunting him. Marvel collapses in a wild heap to the forest floor. His memory drifts off to days before.

The day Glimmer died, Cato had his arm around her. That's what Marvel almost hated most- almost. After the initial shock Marvel had sprinted like some sort of wild beast out of the site. He'd _left _her! That was the worst. She had screamed and cried and tried everything to get anyone's attention, but no one seemed to care, except Marvel.

Now, he steps out of the forest, tears streaming down his dirty face. She's gone. There isn't anything he can do about it, except avenge her. Killing Katniss would work. But that would be no fun, plus she was reserved for Cato. A thought struck him. Katniss wasn't a selfish girl. She'd do anything for those she loved like volunteering for her weak sister. What would happen if Peeta died? A grin formed slowly on his face. He looks mad, tears and a bloodthirsty smile aren't a good mix.

Marvel makes his way slowly to the next trap, empty- except for her. "_You're insane Marvel! She _isn't _there!"_ He tries to stay strong, ignoring her. Guilt floods him. He's ignoring her for the second time, the day she died he should have come back. A lump forms in his throat, threatening to force tears from his eyes once more. Marvel talks to himself,

"Mad? I'm not mad! Why do you say I'm mad? I have a plan after all, and I can show you! I'll execute it carefully, leaving no trace of myself! You'll see! I'm not MAD!" he screams the last line as he lunges towards Glimmer's silhouette. Just when he's about to touch her she dissolves back into the cold stagnant air.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" he calls once more. He closes his fists. Then he punches a nearby tree.

"Glimmer! I know you're out there! Come back right now or I'll kill you! Again! Yeah, I've already killed you once! I'll get you again if you don't watch out Glimmer, COME OUT!" He screams madly, cursing the trees, sky and everything around him. A distant scream distracts him. A little girl's.

"THERE YOU ARE GLIMMER! I have you once more! You can't escape me! I'm coming now! Come to me Glimmer! Show them I'm not mad!" The girl screams again,

"KATNISS!" She calls, now sounding closer to Marvel.

"YOU CAN'T KILL HER AGAIN KATNISS! No, I'll get you first," Marvel rages, running to the girl. When he sees her Katniss is crouched over her. When Katniss moves her face Marvel can see clearly, it isn't Glimmer. It's the District Eleven girl.

"YOU KILLED GLIMMER! DIDN'T THINK I'D NOTICE, eh? Well I know she was here again! You killed her again didn't you? Yeah, I knew it!" Marvel turns his head to the side and pulls out his spear. She'll pay. District Twelve will be gone forever. Too bad if Cato wanted her, she was Marvel's now. Marvel takes the spear and throws it at Katniss, who easily ducks. Instead it lodges into the girl behind her.

"RUE!" Katniss calls, rushing to her aid.

"Doesn't feel so great huh? Not the best feeling, losing your ally!" Katniss turns back to Marvel, aiming with her bow. Marvel doesn't try to move. He doesn't want to. "_I saw the life inside your eyes, so shine bright, tonight you and I, we'll both be diamonds in the sky,"_ He wants Glimmer.

**So yeah, Marvel was insane, if you didn't guess yet. See what I did there, diamonds (District One is luxury) in the sky (after you die, your picture is in the sky)**


	3. The Angel Will Die

**I really had a good idea for Rue. I don't know which song I want more- Love the Way You Lie, or The A Team. I think I'll save Love the Way You Lie and use The A Team…**

**Rue**

But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting crumbling like pastries. They scream the worst things in life come free to us. And we're all under the upperhand. And go mad for a couple grams And we don't want to go outside tonight! And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland. It's too cold outside! For angels to fly, angels to fly, to fly, fly, angels to fly, to fly, to fly for angels to _die_…

**/AN:/ Don't own the lyrics, characters, or the Hunger Games! /:end/**

She's frantic. Cold, hushed, wild. Running through the forest gives her hope. She's used to this, grown up to this. Her sisters are probably there now, in another forest that seems to be on another planet. They are probably working with her parents, plucking apples and anything else from the greedy green leaves in the trees back home. Or are they watching her? They could be sitting around the fireplace, squinting to see her leap through the trees like she did at home. Or they could be in the town square, gathering around the big screen, with everyone watching.

They might be changing from her to Thresh. What is Thresh doing now? Hunting for food? Staying safe, she hopes. Thresh gives her hope. It means that her District has a better chance of winning. Rue ducks under a branch and continues running. She's arrived. There's the first fire she must light. It's watching her, threatening her. This could be her death or her victory depending on how she plays it. Rue sneaks up behind the firewood and takes two leaves from her pocket she picked beforehand. She takes a nearby rock and slides it up and down one of the tall and narrow leaves.

A spark ingnites on the tip of the leaf. Rue takes the other one and lights it too. She throws both leaves into the pile of wood and runs again, not wanting to be caught by the Careers. They'll come soon and Katniss will be able to blow up their food, leaving them vulnerable and weak. Rue keeps sprinting through the forest, were the cameras on Katniss now? Probably. She'll most likely have to stay for the night, but Rue pushed that thought out of her mind. Katniss will return soon with good news, she tells herself knowing that this is not the truth.

Rue keeps running, telling herself that she'll be fine. She'll be okay. Katniss will be safe as well. Rue finally reaches the second fire. Her hands act quick, setting the second pile in flames. All seems well.

Rue scanned the forest ahead of her for anyone watching her. No one. Then laughter. Somewhere behind her there was laughter. Rue's eyes widen, her heart pound, but she's frozen by fear. The Careers. They're coming for her.

"Look! Another fire!" They sound still a long ways away. Maybe she could get out of this. Rue leaps through the forest. She's frantic for safety. Rue scales a tree, hugging the trunk. She glances around, now above the forest tree tops. Her eyes find Clove. She smaller than the other Careers so if she spots Rue she should be able to climb after her. Cato is behind her. They laugh together, mocking tributes. Rue can tell even from where she is. What are her sisters doing now? Willow was probably glued to the screen while Poppy paced back and forth and Lilli bawling on their shared bed.

"Don't worry," Rue whispers, trying a faint smile before falling to sleep.

**three hours later…**

Katniss hasn't come back yet! Where is she. Rue keeps scanning the horizon, then deciding it's safe she slips down the tree trunk. The hands are stabbed with splinters, but Rue ignores them. Maybe Katniss is here, but she can't find Rue! Rue tries the whistle, indicating that she's safe. She stays, waiting for a return. After a few minutes she hears,

"RUE!" Katniss! Rue grins, and runs in the direction of the voice.

SNAP! In a sudden motion Rue's suspended in the air, like prey in a net. She's exposed, helpless. Rue tugs the ropes, trying to free herself. She screams.

"KATNISS!" Her voice shakes.

"RUE! I'M COMING!" Katniss answers. Rue sighs in relief. She'll be fine. Don't worry Willow, Poppy, Lilli, I'm coming home.

Rue hears someone approaching her. She turns her head barely, it's… the District One boy. His face is twisted into a cold smirk.

"KATNISS!" Rue cries, screaming for help although she knows it's useless. She's trapped. Another figure steps into the picture.

"Rue are you okay?!" Katniss rushes to her and stops, Rue sees her body shiver when she sees him. The color in her eyes drains out. Her relief drowns in fear. Marvel takes a spear out of his belt. He speaks of something inaudible, but Rue manages to catch him mumble

"Glimmer," but that's it.

Rue feels her stomach drop. Her eyes start to well up with tears. She wasn't meant to survive here anyway. It's too harsh, too brutal, too cruel, too sadistic, too mean, too cold for angels to fly. The spear flies, piercing the air, sending Katniss screaming.

BOOM!

**I know this isn't how the book or movie played her death really, but this is my version. RIP Rue!**


	4. Not as Clever

**Hey hey! I love writing this story so there are a lot of updates! Thank you to my Hogwarts reviewers! You all are getting 25 points… per review! Yeah, I like you guys:) If you aren't a Hogwarts reviewer then nevermind all that! I hope you enjoy! If I get four reviews for this chapter… I'll let you decide who's death I make in the next chapter! Well, that's enough of me… Here's Foxface!**

**Foxface**

Oh you, you thought that you were pretty smart. But when you and him were out I would go round to his house. And I don't have to tell you what we did next. No I don't have to tell you what we did next. No I don't have to tell you what we did next. No I don't have to tell you what we did next, but you're not so clever now

**/AN:/ Yeah, I couldn't find a good song for her… Not my lyrics, character and I don't own the Hunger Games! Also this is in Foxface's POV so that I don't have to name her! /:end/**

My hands are quick. They fumble once and I scrape them, sliding down the large oak tree. A quiver echoes in my throat. I fall to the ground with a _THUMP_! And sprint away, not wanting to be seen. I stop again, finding a taller, skinny tree to climb. I look at my hands, bloody and blistered. I still climb though, wincing whenever I move. I ignore them, putting my feet strategically into the grooves of the tree and branches. My hands are burning with hot pain and blood runs down my arms.

My stomach growls. I don't have any food, nothing to drink, and no medicine. I used up all of my supplies last night and my other things burned in the fire. I no longer have the Career pile to steal from, thanks to Katniss, but I don't blame her for blowing it up. I saw her ally Rue in the sky last night. That's why I'm alone in here; I don't want to lose anyone. Also, it's easier to survive alone sometimes.

I keep climbing the narrow tree, the palms of my hands breathing in fire. I scrunch my eyes shut and keep going upwards. I'm not out of site yet. If anyone were to walk underneath me they would see me in an instant. Since I'm weaponless, I'd be out of luck. I'm only twenty feet off the ground when a bird swoops by me. It's followed by another. Three more come. A minute after the last brightly colored bird whizzes by me, crashing into my arm.

"AH! OW!" I yell too loudly as the impact knocks me down. I try to hold on, but my hands can't do anything. I drop twenty feet and hit the ground running. I've made too much noise.

I sneak towards a group of bushes and find a creek! My mouth waters and my hands need cleaning. I glance around. I'm not alone. The boy from Twelve, Peeta collects berries by the stream. I start to shake. I'm a mess, a complete mess- hungry, thirsty, in pain, tired, and about to collapse. Peeta turns away for a second and I grab a handful of the berries. I'm too weak to check if they're poisonous or not, but I suppose they are fine since the girl who got the highest score in training is having her ally pick them.

I slip one into my mouth. My eye widen, I was wrong. My first mistake and it costs me my life. I can tell by the sickly sweet taste. I'm not so clever now.

**Thresh**

Work it! Make it! Do it! Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger! More than hour our never ever after work is over. Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger! More than ever hour after, our work is never over!

**/AN:/ Weird song right? Not my lyrics, not my characters, and I do not own the Hunger Games! ****/:end/**

She haunts my dreams. Her hands gripping her knife, a bloody grin plastered onto her face. He's there too. They all are. They stand in a circle, taunting her; they play with her. In my dreams even the blond one comes, although she was already dead. She's always laughing. Then they all hold hands and dance around the little girl caught in the center- Rue. They tease her and throw things at her. She can never defend herself so she ends up taking hits. Then the freckled one lets go of the hands and springs on top of Rue, pinning her to the ground like she did with Twelve. She has a knife ready, her brown hair falls over Rue's face so I cannot see what she's doing. When she moves though, Rue's face is unidentifiable, scratched and mangled, an eyes rolls down her cheek. Horror floods me, drowning me in sorrow and anger and fright for the little girl. I can't save her though, I'm in a bubble, trapped but trying to escape.

"RUE!" A strangled cry comes from me. It awakes me. Did I really just do that? I shake my head and look around. I took the big male's backpack at the feast. I should have left it there. But, this is for Twelve. If I had left it he would have gone for her, but I couldn't have let that happen after she saved Rue. I can hopefully defend myself. The boy will most likely be here within the hour. I've set up traps and such along the way for him.

Now I remember, his name was Cato. That's what the freckled girl had been calling when I killed her. I wonder what Rue said moments before her death.

_CRACK!_

It's him. Cato is here for me, finally. I wait in a tall grass field. So tall I can barely see over. I stand tall and watch him. His blond hair is matted down. I can see his bloodshot eyes from here. He spots me and they fill with longing. Revenge. That's what this game is about.

"Don't try to hide from me! I know it was you who killed her!" Cato's voice roars with the wind, making the grasses brush against my face.

I don't answer. "Come here Thresh. I have something for you!" he says, I can tell he's grinning. I lunge in his direction and catch him. We fall to the ground.

"I loved her Thresh! We were about to win together!" He calls.

"Rue and I would have one too, but you _murdered _her!" I spit.

"Too bad, she would have died anyways. She was weak, unlike Clove. Clove could have killed Katniss. Lover Boy would have died on his own and we'd take care of the rest. Together!" He cries, a tear falls from his cheek.

"Poor Cato, crying for that ugly freckled girl," I know his weaknesses.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER! You killed her! She didn't even kill your pathetic District partner Thresh! It wasn't her!" Cato picks up his sword. "For Clove," he whispers at the same time I mumble

"for Rue."

BOOM!

**Yeah, I don't really buy the Foxface sacrificed herself for Katniss and Peeta. I'd like to, but I think she just messed up:P I really liked writing Thresh because there wasn't really anything said in the books except suggesting Cato killed him, but who knows! It could have been Foxface!:D**


	5. Watch Me Burn

**CONTENTS:**

**Chapter 1- Clove, Cato, Glimmer**

**Chapter 2- Marvel**

**Chapter 3- Rue**

**Chapter 4- Foxface, Thresh**

**Chapter 5- Madge (This one)**

**Chapter 6- Prim**

**Chapter 7- Cinna **

**Chapter 8- Avox Girl**

**Chapter 9- Finnick**

**Chapter 10- Mr. Everdeen**

**Chapter 11- Snow**

**If you have anyone you would really like me to do tell me and I can add them to the list! I want Snow to be last though. :)**

**Madge**

On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil; I don't know why I'm still surprised…Even angels have their wicked schemes! And you take that to new extremes! But you'll always be my hero. Even though you've lost your mind…Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?! But that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie…  
**AN: Not my lyrics! I don't own the characters or the Hunger Games! :END**

Katniss had always been different. The other girls at their school never really seemed to _get it- _they were all trapped, even the mayor's shy daughter. They were slaves. They were toys. They were far too easily disposable. They were weak, small, dumb, and hopeless- the Capitol was stronger, bigger, smarter, and tougher. Did Katniss still stand a chance?

Madge laid on her hard bed over her greyish blue overs and the crisp sheets. Her arms were propping her head up. She closed her eyes. Maybe she should be watching the Games. Last she'd seen her and her allies were trying to shock all of the other tributes using lightning.

Then, out of nowhere it happened. A gunshot rang in her ears. A muffled scream came from someone down stairs.

"Mayor Undersee, you are under arrest for treason," Her father. For treason? But, he was the mayor! Was District Twelve rebelling against him?

"T-treason? You must not understand!" Her father shook. Madge crept slowly out of her bedroom and to her mother's room. She was still asleep. Madge shook her up,

"Mother, someone's here. Someone was shot and they're taking Dad for prison," she whipered, grabbing her mother's arm and leading her out of her room, down the hall, and out the back door. She left Mrs. Undersee outside the house and climbed back in quietly.

She stopped. In the short amount of time she'd taken to safely deliver her mother outside the voices had ceased. Madge crawled to the main room and peeked her head around the corner. Nothing.

Madge stood up. The house felt empty; maybe they had taken her poor father. She made her way to the main room. "Da-" then her soft voice gave out. Her father was there- crumpled on the floor with a bloody hole in his forehead. His arms were out and his legs were bent unnaturally. Her eyes blurred by tears, her body felt numb and she fell too, next to her father's dead body. She stayed there for thirty minutes, thinking of the memories they shared, although there weren't many. He was always busy. Then there was a pounding at the door. Fright boiled up inside her- were they back?

"MADGE! IT'S GALE!" He said no more and she was there, covered with tears and droplets of her father's blood. He looked Madge over.

"He's dead. My father is dead." she said. Gale's hard eyes softened as his safe arms wrapped around her. He didn't say anything for a while. When he did he sounded frantic,

"Madge, we need to go! There's a rebellion. The Capitol is coming- now!" He started tugging Madge's arm.

"One second, I need to grab my mother!" she said, running back to her as he shouted,

"Meet me at the forest!" Madge nodded curtly and sprinted through the crowd of starved District Twelve citizens, fleeing now for their lives.

"Mom!" Madge cried when she found her. "Dad was shot," Her mother's face was worried, but pained.

"Madge, shhh… let's go," she murmured. They hurried through the crowds, chaos swarming.

After ten minutes Gale reappeared with a new band of people to assist. Madge waved at him and he caught up to the two.

That's when Hell broke loose. Peacekeepers started to line the streets, firing into the crowd of innocents. A bullet hit Madge's mother and she collapsed.

"MOM!" Madge breathed shakily, but there was no reply. Instead Gale pulled her forward,

"We need to get out of here-"

"- But my mom… she's gone too-" Madge started.

"I know. But if we want to survive we need to keep go-"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Fire balls expoled from the sky, sending people flying.

Gale took off, hoping Madge would follow, but she had fallen behind.

"MADGE!" he called over the people, but there was nothing.

Madge laid on the ground, shaken by the initial bomb. She had flown backwards and hit the corner of an old wooden house. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Another round of bombs came and went. Madge found herself unable to get up, trapped in the open. Her legs were bent awkwardly, not unlike her father's.

"GALE!" she cried, hopeless.

Then another bomb exploded near her. A close by tree swayed, caught on fire, then fell on the wooden house. It ignited, glowing with orange, red and yellow. Madge screamed, but no one came to her aid. She was alone, burning in what felt like hell. Maybe it was. Her eyes fluttered then fell closed, her body limp, the inferno enclosing around her.

**That was really hard to write! Like super hard! I know it was a little long in the beginning, but I'm satisfied with the end, except for the fact Madge has to die… Review? Please?**


	6. I Left You Behind

**These aren't my lyrics… Thanks for all of the reviews! I really love reading them, they make me smile. :)**

Thinking of you while out for a ramble fown by a cold frosty stream, det down on a bed of hemlocks and primroses and gently I fell into a dream. I dreamed I saw a pretty fair maiden. Such beauty I'd never saw before! Her dress was bound round with hemlocks and primroses, So green was the mantel she wore her hair was of a dark brown color; her teeth was as ivory so white; her eyes they shined like sparking diamonds or stars than shine on a cold frosty night. I drew her near then I awakened with two empty arms and you on my mind. Heaven seemed so near while I was dreaming. It hurts to know you left me behind

**PRIM**

Her hands feel brittle and chapped as she rubs them together. The swarm of white clothed medics is an overwhelming sight mixed in with the bright colors of the Capitol natives. The scene in front of Prim is loud. Everything is loud. The bustling from movement and anxious Capitol chatter, the scent of death and fear creeps into her nose, it even tastes like despair. It feels like dread.

Prim, located outside of the President's mansion, listens to her partners babble aimlessly about how bad their lives were. Years ago Prim might have said something too, about her poor family and dead father. Now she's learned not to pity herself.

There are children fenced in the front yard of the mansion, starved and bloody. They look filthy and poor, but something is wrong. One boy has skin that's dirty but purple makeup shines through the mud. A girl has bright green hair. They are Capitol children, trapped by their own saviors, the mad puppeteers controlling everything breathing in Panem.

"My grandfather was reaped. He died in the bloodbath from a boy from Twelve," One medic chimes in. No one notices the Mockingjay's sister standing by them.

"That stinks," a girl medic with a brown pony tail stinking out of a hat says, not sounding sympathetic at all, "My aunt was reaped too. She also died, but by mu-" then everything stops. It's as if the cold air and snow had managed to freeze everything still. Then parachutes daintily flutter down to the Capitol children. They reach greedily with thirst and hunger for the tiny metal balls.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Bombs explode one after another unleashing flames and chaos to the children below. Prim looks up, it's a Capitol hovercraft. An eerie chill creeps up her spine- something's off. Desprate cries for help echo through the fence. Utter shock sets in. Before she realizes what she's doing, Prim urges forward, a first aid kit in her left hand.

"PRIM!" she jerks her head around for a moment and sees her sister waving to her. A shadow falls across Katniss's face. Prim notices the tail of her shirt is sticking out from her skirt. Little duck, Katniss would call her.

Prim finally reaches a little girl and pulls out a bandage when she hears cries again.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The world is in slow motion again. The cold air meets fire as the sky explodes around Prim. Her mouth goes dry, her heart hardens. She screams.

"PRIM!" Katniss's wail is heard over the crowd as the last thing she loves is ripped away from her.

Goodbye Little Duck.

**Sad sad. I know:( RIP Prim! Next should be Cinna according to my little table of contents on chapter 5. What did you think of this chapter?:) Tell me in a review please!**


End file.
